The Faded Landscape
by Funnierthanu
Summary: They're known world wide; so widely known that if you don't know who they are, people'll think you've lived under a rock your entire life. They are The Faded Landscape otherwise known as the F's or TFL. The only person who's better known is Beyoncé. They'll turn your world upside down with a wink, just ask a certain group of boys in Chicago, they weren't expecting the change.(AU)


I wanted to do another Divergent Trilogy Fan fiction, so I told my friends and they told me to do it this way. So here we are. Yeah, I should really stop making stories, but Divergent Fan fiction stories are easier to detail than any of my other fandoms. Mostly because I'm use to the intense details of the actual book. So this is a fic, where there wasn't a war; that part will be kind of obvious. Nita/Four at the beginning Fourtris, Willina, and I'll eventually find out what to do with Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Lauren, and Nita. Set in modern times.

Lynn, Marlene, Tris, and Christina are all sixteen; Shauna and Nita are seventeen. Oh, and Shauna and Lynn aren't related in this.

**_Third Person Part of View_**

"Nice job, guys." Tori Wu, our manager, praised over the sound of the roaring crowd.

"We know," Lynn smirked, and the other occupants of the room rolled their eyes. "What? It was obvious that we did. If we didn't we wouldn't need to practically scream to hear each other. It's simple logic."

Marlene rolled her eyes, and jabbed her in the side, the same time Shauna slapped her in the back of the head. "Ow," she cried. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Marlene answered. The same time Shauna replied, "For being you."

Lynn shook her head, mumbling something. "Whatever,"

"Ah huh," Nita hummed, smugly. "Just don't go all bitch commando on us."

Lynn glared at her. "What is it, pick on Lynn day?" Her voice was a few octaves higher than when she normally spoke, but nowhere near as high as she could get when she sang.

Shauna nodded in spite of Lynn's steely gaze.

"You know, one day someone's going to be so pissed off at you that they're going to jump you and beat the crap out of you. I might just be standing far away, but not far enough way not to help. And I may or may not choose to help you."

Shauna simply smirked. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" The rest of the group sighed. They were too much alike, they'd be arguing forever. They loved each other like sisters (A/N: see what I did there? ;) ) but they were stubborn.

"How about we focus on more important things, like I don't know . . . getting you guys out of here safely? Well, we really only have to get you guys out of here, we don't really have to worry about the safety part. It's not like your safety's that important . . ." Tori trailed off, a small smile playing at her lips. The girls laughed; not because it was funny, but because they knew she'd actually do it. Not because she was cruel, it was the opposite really. She just liked to do whatever seemed fun, and if allowing them to get smothered by fans seemed fun then she would actually consider it.

"Yes, you know the rule, safety second." Marlene grinned sarcastically.

"You three really need to stop spending time together, it's getting quite creepy." Tori says to Mar, Shauna, and Lynn. They grinned cheekily. "Now, if you ladies are ready to go, then let us leave."

"Who said we were ready?" Christina asked. "Maybe we should go back out there and give the crowd an encore. They deserve it." The rest of The Faded nodded hopefully. They loved giving their fans encores.

Tori furrowed her brow in decision. She sighed. "As much as I would love to let you, I can't. We've got to be in Chicago in two days which means that we need to be on the plane tonight. Our flight take off in two hours." The girls pouted.

"Please," Tris begged.

Tori shook her head. "I'm sorry. If we could find a later flight I would let you, but the next flight to Chicago is in two days, it'll be too late."

They sighed, and followed Tori. As they made their way to the back, they were greeted by their bodyguards and the girls grinned. This was another exciting part. They got to sign autographs for their fans as they passed them on their way to the limo.

The guards nodded at them, and opened the black door. They were instantly greeted with the sound of screaming fans. They weren't going to be able to sign and shake hands with all of them, but they were able to get some.

They all took different spots, and began taking photos, signing autographs, and shaking hands with whoever they could reach in the small timespan of two minutes. When the guards motioned for them to hurry up, they smiled at the rest and got into the vehicle.

"Refreshments, anybody?" Nita asked, grabbing a bottle of soda, and popped the top like it was a wine bottle.

Shauna's hands shot up in the air. "Right here, kind _sir_." She winked at Nita who playfully glared at the 'sir' jab.

Nita grabbed an extra cup, and began pouring whilst muttering mock curses directed towards Shauna. Just as she was about to pour herself some, the rest of the girls said they wanted some, and she sighed and began pouring, while listening to the others talk.

After she finished pouring the others drinks, she began pouring her own. She brought the cup up to her lips, poised to take a swig, when Tori grabbed it and took a sip. Nita stared at her wide eyed.

Tori handed her back her drink. "Thanks, I really needed that." She wore something between a smirk, half-smile, and a grin.

Nita glanced down at the cup in disgust. She brought it closer to her face, examining it. Her nose scrunched up in distaste. She handed the cup back to Tori, before grabbing a new cup, ignoring the laughs coming from her fellow band members. "Uh, no thank you, and you are most certainly not welcome." She quipped, narrowing her eyes at the triumphant look on Nita's face. "You can keep your nasty germs."

Tori shrugged, and took another sip. She pretended to close her eyes in mock pleasure, before grinning at Nita. "Don't you worry your pretty, little dark-haired head," she began. "My germs aren't that nasty." She extended her hand, trying to hand her the cup. "It's all good. Go on, take a sip."

Nita moved her hand away from her, and pushed towards her, eying her hand. "I'm good. Plenty of cups here to go around."

"But we shouldn't waste them." Tori coaxed.

"I swear to god, Tor. If you stick that in my face one more time I'm going to smash this bottle against your head and see if it's actually possible to knock someone out that way."

Tori laughed, taking another long sip, while Lauren and Shauna grinned at each other and laughed as well. "It is," they said simultaneously.

"And you'd know that, how?" Tori quirked an eyebrow, turning into her responsible self.

"Oh, you know . . ." Was the response they received.

"Oh, no you don't," Tris said. "I actually want to hear this."

"Same here," Christina nodded in agreement. Marlene shrugged not really caring, she knew it was something stupid that her two best friends had done, and that's all she needed to know. Nita was still fussing over the drink, and was paying absolutely no attention whatsoever.

The two sighed, and began telling how they knocked two people out with glass bottles, and carefully explained that they had paid them as well. In their eyes, it was okay because the people really appreciated the money they had gotten in return for letting them knock them out.

Tori sighed. There wasn't really much she could do save for telling them not to do it again. It obviously happened a while before, so there wasn't any way of pinpointing exactly where they were.

She shook her head and was silent the rest of the trip to the airport. Not because she was disappointed, but because it would be the only time she got some peace and quiet before they reached the plane. Then it would be complete and utter chaos with absolutely no way to escape. Hell on Earth. A nightmare come true. The most horrifying time of her life. No words could completely describe what the demons—sorry, girls were like when they got on the plane.

She just hoped that she remembered to pack her headphones.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ms. Veronica Roth does.

It's really short 'cause I got lazy and so I decided not to put all of the details in at first. A good story never gives away all it's secrets.


End file.
